


A Jumper and Feelings Long Denied

by jichanxo



Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: M/M, Pining, Sharing Clothes, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Romantic Tension, like it's basically just being neck deep in the pining sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichanxo/pseuds/jichanxo
Summary: When Jokrono feels cold, Magus lends him his jumper. He forgets to return it.Though perhaps he shouldn't, when he feels cold, he finds himself reaching for it.--Basically exactly what it says on the tin. It's just Jokrono pining over Magus because of his jumper. Maybe someday I won't write Jokrono so ooc but today is not that day!
Relationships: Flex/Herds, Jokmagus, Jokrono/MagusVerborum





	A Jumper and Feelings Long Denied

The sky grew dark above them as Jokrono and Magus walked home together. Cold, harsh wind blew against their bodies, signalling the beginning of another chilly winter night.

Jokrono shivered.

Magus must have noticed that. “You cold?”

“Yeah.”

Magus shrugged off his jumper and held it out to him.

“Huh? You don’t have to, it’s fine. It’s not that far until my place anyway.”

“I already took the damn thing off, just accept it.” Magus insisted.

Jokrono raised an eyebrow but accepted the offer.

\---

Finally home, Jokrono stepped inside and promptly shut the door, keeping the evening chill out. He sighed in relief at being home and most importantly, out of the cold. He walked over to his bedroom and began to set down his things. Wallet, phone…

Then he realised.

He looked down, and he was still wearing Magus' jumper.

“Crap.”

He picked up his phone again and messaged Magus. It was probably too much trouble for him to come back and pick it up now, but he figured he better let him know. The message sent, he took off the jumper, folded it, and placed it aside somewhere visible so he’d remember to give it later. Thankfully it was rather warm in here, so he didn’t need a jumper right now.

His phone vibrated, showing he’d received a discord message.

> _oh shit_

> _Just keep it for now I can grab it next time I see you_

Figures.

\---

Occupied on his computer, Jokrono didn’t realise he felt cold until he shivered. He looked away from what he was doing, hoping to find something he could quickly chuck on so he could continue his work. His gaze flickered around the room, and it eventually was caught… On Magus' jumper.

_No, that’s stupid._ He thought, but he was still looking at it. _I’m in my own room, I can get one of my own jackets._

But he didn’t. He grumbled to himself and turned away. But he still felt cold.

He stubbornly tried to tough it out for a bit, but it seemed there was a part of him that already made up its mind. Frustrated, he conceded to the only option his mind was giving him. He stood up, grabbed the jumper and put it on. He then sat back down, feeling much warmer but also feeling like he’d somehow admitted defeat.

_It’s not that weird. It just happened to be the closest thing around. I’m busy._

It was a flimsy reason and he knew it, but he refused to think any longer about it. He wasn’t going to keep thinking about Magus, or whatever strange feelings were stirred up within him when he wore his jumper, or the next time he’d see him in person and finally return this damn thing…

The next time he’d see him... He thought of seeing Magus’ face again, and his brows furrowed. Not because of Magus, but out of frustration at himself for the way he felt as soon as he thought of him.

The thought lingered and slowly melted away like a candy dissolving in your mouth, leaving a bittersweet aftertaste. Then, remembering himself, Jokrono looked back up at his monitor. He’d just spent the past 5 minutes thinking about Magus and his jumper.

He sighed to himself. _I’m an idiot._

Doing his best to ignore the distracting thoughts, he returned to his work, warmer than he was before.

\---

Jokrono woke up in the middle of the night, shaking from the cold.

Only half awake, he couldn’t think of anything but wanting to be warmer. He quickly checked to see none of his sheets had fallen off the bed. Thankfully, none had, but that meant he’d probably need to grab something else if he was still cold.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, searching for something within reach that might help make him warmer.

His eyes caught on the jumper.

_No._

He forced himself to look around again and was forced to accept that if he wanted something else, he’d have to get out of bed and into the cold to get it.

Jokrono grumbled to himself and stared wearily at the jumper.

The part of his mind that was awake was staunchly against it, but the other part of his mind was clouded by drowsiness, and only had the strong desire to feel warmer. As he felt the cold creeping into what was left of the warmth under the covers, he made a decision he wouldn’t have made if he were fully awake. Deciding not to think too much about it, he grabbed the jumper.

Jokrono shivered when he held it to his chest. Since the jumper was out in the cold this whole time, it wasn’t warm. But if he continued to hold it close, it wouldn’t take long to warm up, and it’d help him stop shivering. He curled up around the jumper clutched safely against him, feeling his mind slowly drift in and out of sleep, until finally, the warmth surrounding him lulled him to sleep for the rest of the night. His drowsiness stripping him of his inhibitions, he couldn’t help but think that holding this jumper close was like having Magus close beside him.

\---

Jokrono woke up to the shrill ringing of an alarm. At first, he didn’t move, groggily whining in response to the sudden noise. With a tired groan, Jokrono summoned the effort to turn it off and forced himself out of bed. After using the bathroom and spending more time on his feet, his drowsiness began to leave him, and he began to properly wake up.

He returned to his room, his gaze wandering to his unmade bed. Peeking out from beneath the covers, Jokrono could see Magus’ jumper, which he had held onto for the whole night.

The sight made Jokrono sigh to himself.

He picked it up and held it in his hands. The feelings he’d previously ignored resurfaced, but unlike before, he was tired of denying them.

Just having this jumper near him made him think of wanting to be near Magus. He shut his eyes and held it tight, as if somehow Magus might appear in it if he gripped it hard enough. He thought of being with him. He thought of being in his arms, wrapped up in the warmth of his body. He thought of Magus holding him and being able to hold him close in turn. He thought of Magus saying his name in a whispered breath, the word spoken tenderly from softly parting lips.

He stood alone in the cold, desperately holding the piece of clothing. Eyes still shut, he curled himself closer to the jumper, and with a small but all too intentional movement of his head, his lips… brushed against it... It was an innocent wish. It was his own selfishness.

He opened his eyes, forcing himself out of the indulgent illusion. It was probably wrong of him to do this, to hold this jumper as if it were precious and think of him so longingly. To touch his lips to it while thinking of something he’d never be allowed to do. Magus had given it to him as a friend, because he was cold, and hadn’t thought anything of it. He probably couldn’t even imagine it would mean anything to him, that just having this for a few days would strike him so harshly in the weakest point of his heart.

“You made me like this.” He whispered into the soft fabric. “Aren’t you going to take responsibility for making me feel like this, you idiot?”

\---

“Oh, that’s right!” Magus exclaimed. “I better grab my jacket from you before we both forget about it again.”

Jokrono shrugged vaguely towards a corner of his room. “It’s over there.”

Magus found the neatly folded jumper easily. After putting it on, he made a face.

“What?” Jokrono asked.

Magus sniffed at the piece of clothing. “Must have left this here longer than I realised. It smells like you.”

For a moment, Jokrono went still.

He looked away. “I could have returned it earlier if you wanted me to, you know.”

“Ah well, it’s no big deal. Thanks for taking care of it.”

“Sure.”


End file.
